Mini Golf Zone
Mini Golf Course Prerequisites: Ranch, Lumber Mill The Mini Golf Zone first appeared on June 5, 2015, during the Summer Sports Event. With it, a new character named Gilmore appeared in the Commons near the lumber mill. To gain access to your zone, talk to Gilmore in the Commons if you have unlocked your Ranch and built the Lumber Mill. In this zone, you can make as many holes as you can fit, set the pars, decorate it with ranch items to make it look pretty and of course, play golf! While you're building it, it's set to private, so visitors can't come and set a score on or rate an unfinished zone. Once you're ready you can open to your friends, players looking at the top rated courses, or players who visit random courses! Ready to play ball yourself? You can visit from your friend bar or by clicking someone on Amicus Isle! Official Codename Announcement Mini Golf Pieces Mini Golf Vendors ''' A few select Mini Golf pieces are available for BB's from a Vendor on Amicus Isle (standing to the left of the other Merchants), and can also be purchased from Gilmore at the entrance of your golf course. '''Event pieces Event pieces that you may have missed are available from NPC's during Events for Bush Bucks. Go to Mini Golf Pieces page for a complete list of Mini Golf Pieces Visiting Mini Golf Courses Your own Course *Talk to Gilmore, located by the Lumber-mill in The Commons *Click on the Mini Golf area, located SE of the commons on the World Map. *Click on your “Quick Travel” popup menu to the bottom right toolbar Other Players Courses *Talk to Gilmore in The Commons, or near the entrance of the golf course. He will give you the option of visiting a friend’s course, a random course, or a top rated course. *On Amicus isle - click on a player and you will have the option of selecting “visit mini golf course". If the player has their course open, the icon will be highlighted. *On your Buddy List – If your friends have their course open, the mini golf course icon will be highlighted. Designing your Mini Golf Course: *Decorating your Golf course works the same as decorating your Ranch. Just click "Build Mode" to get started. *Design your course with items from your inventory or storage ... You can also purchase items from the store when you are in "Build Mode". *While you're building your course, keep it set to private, so visitors can't come and set a score on or rate an unfinished zone. *While setting up your golf course, it's a good idea to play it yourself, to make sure all holes are playable before opening it up to other players! *Add walkways, stepping stones, arrows, signs, etc to mark a clear path from hole to hole. This will make it easier for other players to follow the numbered holes on your course. *Ranch Skins may be used on your Mini Golf Course. The contractor on Amicus Isle (ranch skin tab) can sell you ranch skins for 100 BBs if you want to change seasons. To enable the Ranch Skins, open "Build Mode" and select the skin you have purchased. Bonus clown piece - Daily bonus *Every 20 hours, you can get a reward of energy, power and mana for getting the ball in the clown's mouth! *Your Clown Piece will display of the number of hours 'til it is available, or will say READY! (however, you will not see this notification on other player's clown pieces.) Mini-Golf Tips Playing ☀Click on a tee hole (where you see the golf putter). You will see a circle with an arrow. When the arrow points to the area you wish to hit the ball … click again. Line your cursor up with the hole and the ball as you would playing pool. Release the ball using the intensity shown in the pie grid. The closer to you, the shorter the putt. (it takes a little practice) ☀Once you complete playing a course, you have the option to save your stats, and an option to rate the course. Building ☀ Be original and don't copy other player's mini golf course designs. Don't be afraid to experiment. ☀ Too many obstacles on one hole can be frustrating. Try to limit obstacles to 2-3 per hole. ☀The green S-shaped ramp obstacle can only be played from left to right or bottom to top. If the ball approaches from the top or right of the piece, there is no way you can play it. (Small ramp MUST FACE player, large ramp faces hole) ☀The Pot of Gold and Popcorn piece are both OBSTACLE pieces. There is no hole, so you need to place a flag piece to finish them. ☀The Boat has to have the "at rest" boat facing the player with the square 2 channel side facing the player, pointy end away from player. It works best going north or south for play ability or the player MUST be able to play West to East as the piece is glitched and will FLIP to make the course unplayable when you leave. ☀When you place a Tee piece, a new hole is formed, so be sure to add the flag piece to make the hole (and course) playable. ☀To set or reset the Par and Flag numbers, click on change, on the side with the putter. Be sure that Flag numbers are in sequence, as changes to your course can reset the numbers. The default is par 3. ☀If your character or companion gets in the way of the hole while playing, try equipping the "one ring" if you have it (it will make you invisible!) You can also unequip your companion or mount. ☀Re-play your course (or individual holes) each time you edit to be sure it is playable. ☀When you finish editing your course, and you've played it yourself, open it to others by clicking on the "Let other people play." Doing so will allow friends, or players on Amicus Isle to play your course and rate it! Achievements Category:Mini Golf Pieces